New Destinies-Weddings, Funerals, and War
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: A few weddings, a few funerals, and all out war!


The day filled with destruction. Nagi, Death's Head and the Dirty Pair hit the Earth.   
  
The Z Warriors hit back.   
***  
  
The Sailor Senshi were shocked when they saw the Z Warriors go what they thought was all out.  
  
"Energy blast!" Radzitz yelled..and blasted the Dirty Pair. The dou was sent flying, but they got back up.   
  
Yamachu used the ShinRogafufuken on Death's Head.   
  
"It'll take more than that yes?" Death's Head said.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Lum, Krillin, and Shampoo yelled in unison..hitting Death's Head.   
  
"Good thing you two got back..something tells me we're going to need all the help we can get" Radzitz said and added"Since some people seem to be shocked at us going all out"   
  
Nagi was battling Ranma.  
  
"You're pretty good" Nagi commented.  
  
Ranma smirked and yelled"Kaio Ken!"  
  
"Amazing" Nagi said shocked.   
  
"Makosen!" Ranma yelled and fired kibolt after kibolt.  
  
Then Ryoko launched an attack on Nagi.   
  
"Just like old times" Nagi said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Just one difference..I have help this time" Ryoko said as Ranma fired a Kamehameha.   
  
Sailor Saturn, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were fighting the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Sailor Pluto wondered how Radzitz could train Hotaru, Ami and Usagi to throw kibolts so fast. What Sailor Pluto didn't know was that Hotaru, Ami and Usagi were doing was using the magic of their senshi attacks in their Kiattacks.   
  
Radzitz wondered what it would take to get these bounty hunters off his back.   
  
He teleported away from cyclone.   
  
Akane stopped and threw up.   
  
"That's why my brother never used that attack again..it made him dizzy" Radzitz said.   
  
Then a silver pod planned.   
***  
Bardock exited the pod and saw the carnage. Then he saw his son.   
  
Bardock couldn't get a clear reading of his son's power on the scouter..with all the other powerful people there.  
  
"Dad?" Radzitz said shocked.   
  
Aeka hit him..and then rubbed her swore fist.   
  
"Yes..yes I am" Bardock said.   
  
Radzitz threw off his cape and boots.   
  
"Ok everyone time to finish this!" Radzitz said.   
  
"Kaio Ken times six!" Radzitz yelled.   
  
"Kaio Ken times three!" Ranma yelled.   
  
All the other Z Warriors powered up to maximum.   
  
"Leave..now!" Radzitz yelled.  
  
The Sailor Senshi ran...they knew they better let Radzitz have his father son reunion.... Sailor Pluto smirked.  
  
The Bounty Hunters were only slightly harder...since several machine gun like Kamehamehas and Dodonpas from everyone mowed them down.   
***  
On the way home, Radzitz filled Bardock in.   
  
"This Genma Saotome has to be a moron" Bardock said.   
  
"No kidding" Ranma and Radzitz said in unison.   
***  
Nodoka was shocked when she saw her sons lead a man into the house with them.   
  
"Hi, I'm Radzitz and Karrorot's father" Bardock said.  
  
"err. Dad..my brother doesn't remember his Saiyen name..he's just called Goku" Radzitz said.  
  
"Oh.."Bardock said and added"Goku then.."   
  
Nodoka believed that..Bardock was probably what Goku would look like whenever Goku grew up.   
***  
Genma attacked Bardock..and got vaporized.   
  
Radzitz smiled.  
  
Ranma didn't know what to do, on the one hand Genma was a moron, on the other hand Genma was his father. Ranma also knew they couldn't use the Dragonballs to bring Genma back to life..they did that after Genma ticked off Radzitz and Radzitz vaporized him. They told Genma afterwards that he couldn't use the Dragonballs..mostly because they didn't want to know what he would do with the Dragonballs, other than it wouldn't be good.   
  
Nodoka had heard about all the things her husband had done..and was thinking about ordering him to kill himself..and she considered fighting her adopted son's father's suicide. He seemed to be a manly man...   
  
Bardock expected yelling, screaming and death threats..not a kiss.  
***  
  
In a week Bardock was married to Nodoka.   
  
Nodoka was shocked everyone with this, except Radzitz.  
  
Radzitz figured that since Nodoka hadn't seen or heard from her husband in a decade, and when he came home she found out of the crimes he had commited..and that she could make him kill himself if he dishonored himself(which he did)..his days were numbered before he attacked Bardock.   
  
Radzitz and Goku's mother died years ago in a fight with Zarbon. Radzitz did morn for her..since he would never get to know his mother. He knew somehow he was going to kick this Zarbon character's butt for that.   
***  
Radzitz wondered when Goku would come back. Goku should have come back..unless he was training.   
***  
Goku and Sasami were training. They were training with a King Kai, and using the Hypermetabolic Time Chamber.   
  
They both appeared to be eighteen years old.  
  
"Bet everyone's going to be shocked when we get back" Goku said.   
  
"Very..I just hope Aeka can adjust" Sasami said.   
  
"Me too, me too" Goku said.   
  
The two took off and flew towards Juuban.   
***  
  
The house was rocked...but that was the norm now.  
  
"Well considering things so far this isn't that much" Radzitz said.   
  
"You used a chamber that lets you get a year of training in a day..repeatedly?" Bardock said..shocked.   
  
"I find it weird that you're here Dad, married to Mom..and killed Genma" Goku said.   
  
"Your family is weird" Lum said.   
  
"No kidding" Ranma said.  
  
"Lum..its so nice to see you" Sasami said.   
  
"Your sister is going to explode" Lum said.  
  
"I'm going to marry Goku" Sasami said.  
  
"OK..this only weirds me out since not too long ago you were both kids...but I'll deal with it" Radzitz said.  
  
"Thanks bro" Goku said.   
  
Nodoka wondered if she should offically make Radzitz head of the Saotome clan..everyone seemed to treat him as such anyway.   
***  
Aeka heard the news.   
  
"WHAT!?" Aeka bellowed.   
  
Tenchi ducked for cover.   
  
"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WILL LET SASAMI MARRY A SAIYEN!" Aeka yelled.   
  
"I didn't know there was a compressed time chamber on this planet" Washu said as she walked out of her lab.   
  
"I'm going to stop the wedding" Aeka said and got an idea.   
***  
"Its strange isn't it?" Radzitz said to Usagi.   
  
"That your father married a week after coming here.., the fact Ranma married an alien princess..or the fact your brother's now a year older than you and is going to marry an alien princess?" Usagi said.  
  
"All the above" Radzitz said.   
  
"Think they'll have that kid you saw in the planned future?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Gohan?..I know Sasami wasn't the mother in that future...but I'll suggest that if they have any boys" Radzitz said.   
***  
  
Aeka trained with Akane. Sailor Pluto also trained them.  
  
All three thought they could get mroe powerful than Radzitz..and were straining their bodies to the limits with the Kaio Ken. They were also learning some other kiattacks, like the Burning Attack, Big Bang, and Final Flash.   
  
Soun Tendo was still crying and mourning the loss of his friend.   
  
Nabiki wondered if she could release the life story of Ryu and the Z Warriors as a manga. They had tales insane enough, shonnen enough, and one of them was like the Monkey God Son Goku...   
  
***  
  
Mamour Chibi trained. I was the first time in his life he had done this..but he had to get Usagi...  
***  
  
It was another week and the wedding started with a bang.   
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!" Aeka yelled as all the Sailor Senshi appeared.  
  
Goku threw off his tuxedo to show that he was wearing his orange gi. Everyone else was just wearing their normal combat clothes.   
  
"And the priest wondered why were dressed like this" Radzitz said with a smirk...  
  
Piccolo, looking like he did in Dragonball Z, and Ryouga flew in.   
  
The Bounty Hunters showed up.   
  
Most of the SM villians showed up.   
  
"Well looks like everyone is here" Radzitz said.   
  
"Well lets cut to short stuff..Goku and Sasami got married yesterday..this is just for house cleaning" Radzitz said.   
  
"House cleaning?" Akane asked.  
  
"Yes house cleaning..you see Freeza is after my brother and I..we don't have time to play around anymore..Freeza can blow up whole planets with a single kibolt..he doesn't give a crap about soul, life or organ energy..he fights for keeps and has some powerful minions..and there's the secretive and super powerful Giynu Force..and Garlic Jr" Radzitz said and added"And how knows what other guys there are...Sailor Senshi you want to stop being annoying and help me or do you want to die like the rest of the trash?"   
  
"I will" Sailor Jupitier said...and walked over to beside Radzitz, same with Sailor Venus(formerly Sailor V..who joined the day before) and Sailor Mars(mostly because she saw in a fire reading she would be vaporized if she didn't).   
  
Sailor Pluto yelled "Final Flash!" and fired.   
  
Goku deflected the blast and it killed all the remaining Dark Generals.   
  
Aeka was shocked.   
  
"What kind of monster is that?" Aeka said.  
  
"My husband" Sasami said.   
  
"NO..I WON'T EXCEPT THAT!" Aeka yelled.   
  
"Aeka quit acting like a jeolous, spoiled little brat..no wonder Mom treats you as one" Sasami said.   
  
"LEAVE MOTHER OUT OF THIS!" Aeka yelled.   
  
Sasami's mark glowed..and Sasami's wedding dress was replaced with full Saiyen body armor.   
  
Aeka snapped.   
  
"I'LL KILL YOU !" Aeka yelled..and fired a kibolt.  
  
Sasami deflected it with ease.   
  
"Aeka..don't do this..or I'll have to kill you!" Sasami yelled.   
  
"Like that'll every happened" Aeka said sarcaticly. and fired another kibolt.   
  
"Final Flash!" Sasami yelled..and the bolt blew Aeka's out of the water...and Aeka was vaporized.   
  
"Oh Aeka" Sasami said as tears flowed.   
***  
  
Goku couldn't believe it. Sasami did a move she only saw minutes ago. Goku had feeling that things with Aeka would come to someone dieing...and had a feeling Aeka would be the one to end up dead.  
  
"KAME..HAME..MMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAA...HA!" Goku yelled..and blew up all four of the Witches Four.  
***  
  
Radzitz was shocked.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen fighting decently. He threw rose shaped kibolts(weird but they did pack some punch),and emotion powered kibolts. Still Tuxedo Kamen wasn't doing any damage.  
  
"Wow..you got the lead out and you finally aren't a joke of a fighter...but you're still not my cailber" Radzitz said.  
  
"Really...Kaio Ken times Twenty!"Tuxedo Kamen yelled..and his body couldn't take the strain.   
  
"Geez what an idiot" Radzitz said.   
  
Then he saw Chibi Usa.   
  
She had a huge smile on her face.   
  
"Didn't I kill your father?" Radzitz asked.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba was never my father" Chibi Usa said.  
  
"Then who was?" Radzitz asked.  
  
"Garlic Jr." Chibi Usa said as she enlarged her body and muscle mass like her father.  
Sailor Pluto's jaw dropped...and Chibi Usa broke Sailor Pluto's neck.  
  
"Thanks for the chance to take over the world stupid" Usa said.   
  
"So you think you can takeover the world..you got go through me and the Z Warriors, you freak of nature" Radzitz said.   
  
"I am not a freak of nature..I am Ghetti..and you will die!" Usa yelled and fired a kibolt.  
  
Radzitz deflected it and put one hand on the other wrist and yelled"Bakurikimaha!"  
Usa tried to block the massive kibolt..but couldn't.  
"NO..This can't be..."Usa said..and was vaporized.   
"So ends that chapter" Radzitz said.  
***  
Goku was powering up...and fired a Spirit Bomb at Beyrl.  
Beyrl was vaporized.   
***  
Death's Head left.  
"I know when I'm outgunned" he muttered to himself as he left.   
***  
Ukyo watched the battle from the sidelines with Oolong and Puar.   
"Wow" was the only thing Ukyo could say.  
***  
Piccolo flew away.   
"I can wait for my revenge" Piccolo thought.   
***  
Akane followed Piccolo.   
***  
Ryouga got himself lost...now that he could control that ability.   
"I'm not ready, yet anyway..but sooner or later I will be..and whole Saotome Clan will face my wraith"Ryouga said.   
*** Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune run..and were being watched by a mysterous figure.  
"Soon, very soon they and I will be able to get our revenge" the figure said.  
***  
All the other villians and Bounty Hunters were killed off.   
"We need a vacation" was Radzitz response to the battle royal.   
***  
The Z Warriors partied.   
The battle was over for today..but tomorrow had new enemies in store for them...  
***  
The End..for now.  
  
Author's Notes:New Destines is over..please tell what you thought of this series..  
  
  



End file.
